


Same Time Next Week?

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Prompt Fill, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Waverly and Nicole explore new kinks.





	Same Time Next Week?

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt requesting Faith/Tara and WayHaught meeting up and exploring shared kinks.

Everything was set. Waverly glanced around her bedroom, triple-checking. Her laptop sat on a newly purchased stand on the far side of the bed. The curtains were closed; the only light in the room came from the lamps on the nightstands.

“Are you sure your sister won’t be back tonight?” Nicole played with the knot on her tie. Waverly eyed her girlfriend in all her uniformed glory. She loved the way the polyester pants cupped Nicole’s ass and stretched around muscled thighs. “Waves?”

Dragging her mind out of the gutter, Waverly held up her cell phone. “It’s all right here. She and Dolls are on a stakeout. Black Badge had some information about a new Revenant hideout.”

Nicole nodded – and still walked to the door, validating it was locked.

“We don’t have to do this, babe.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand as she returned to stand near the bed. “I’ll send an email. Tell them we’ve changed our minds.”

“No.” Despite her blush, Nicole pulled Waverly against her. “I want to do this.” Her grin was shy yet bold. “I can’t wait to try something new. To let you and our friends decide what happens.”

Waverly ran her free hand up the front of Nicole’s uniform shirt. It was new and didn’t yet have the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department badge on the sleeve. They’d decided to keep their location secret for now.

The computer dinged. “Showtime, handsome.” She gently pushed Nicole onto the bed. “Sit against the headboard for now.” Waverly waited until Nicole was in position before answering the Skype call from the White Witch. The video call sprang to life. White Witch’s image was dark. Darker than Waverly’s, as agreed. Still, she saw two women reclining on a massive bed; although, she couldn’t make out their features.

“We’re ready,” Waverly said. “You got our limit list?”

A computer-generated voice responded. “Yes. I promise; we won’t ask for anything you didn’t agree to.” There was a pause, and Waverly bit her lip. “Why don’t you get comfortable? Do something normal. Kiss her.”

Kissing. Waverly liked kissing Nicole. Loved the feel of her chapped lips and the taste of coffee. She turned away from the call and straddled Nicole. Mmmm. Yeah. Kissing was a good idea. Waverly leaned down slowly, letting Nicole anticipate the first brush of her lips.

She didn’t dive right in. That wasn’t what today was about. Waverly wanted to take her time. Build the mood and drive Nicole and the women on the call deeper and deeper into need. Her hands automatically slid into soft red hair. The kiss was like coming home. Nicole’s hands settled on Waverly’s bare hips, and her tongue slipped along Waverly’s in a gentle glide.

There was a rustle from the computer speakers but no more directions. Waverly glanced at the screen as she turned her attention from Nicole’s lips to her jaw. The women had shifted. One of them reclined back into the other and a hand lazily played with the nipple of the body in front.

“Undress her.”

Without rising up, Waverly yanked off Nicole’s clip on tie. She licked the skin above Nicole’s shirt collar then reached for the top button. It came undone and Waverly inserted her left hand into the open space. Her knuckles rubbed against Nicole’s throat and her chest as Waverly released each button in turn.

She leaned back as Nicole leaned up. Together, they got the shirt off and Waverly tossed it onto the floor. Nicole hadn’t bothered with a bra. Waverly took less time to yank Nicole’s belt loose and unzip the uniform pants. They’d barely managed to shove them over Nicole’s hips when another order interrupted.

“Stop there.”

There left Nicole’s legs pinned close together and tangled in polyester. There exposed the harness and cock Nicole had donned earlier.

“Get ready.” The terse, inhuman commands rippled through Waverly. She’d never been good at following orders.

Unfortunately, the Voice wasn’t Wynonna, and Waverly didn’t want to halt the fun just to be a brat. She’d agreed to let the couple they’d met in a chatroom use her and Nicole as a private sex show. Rather than reach for the lube (the easy solution), Waverly wiggled down Nicole’s legs before taking Nicole’s cock into mouth. She had plenty of practice giving head. Earp women matured early, and they’d never been shy about taking care of their needs.

Waverly locked eyes with Nicole, knowing it drove her girlfriend wild and let the cock slide deep into her throat. So deep Nicole’s trimmed pubic hair tickled her nose. The hum was automatic; a trick Waverly had used with a dozen male lovers.

It worked on Nicole as well as on Champ. She smiled around Nicole’s cock as she pulled back. Waverly went to work with a will, laving the smooth surface with her tongue and bobbing up and down until the silicone was slick with spit.

Nicole whined, her hands gripping Waverly’s shoulders as her hips jogged up and down. Fucking Waverly’s mouth.

“Fuck, that’s hot!” A different voice. One not modulated by the computer. Husky and rough. A reminder that they weren’t alone in the room.

And _that_ was hot. Knowing they were performing. “She’s ready. Let me ride her,” Waverly stated. She pried Nicole’s hands off her shoulders and pinned them to the bed. Enjoyed Nicole’s indrawn breath and restless movements beneath her. “Look at her.” Turning her head, Waverly stared at the shadowy pair at the other end of the call.

“She’s beautiful.” The computer voice was gone. _This_ voice was soft. Higher. Tight with need.

Nicole’s hands twisted in Waverly’s hold. “Waves…Waves…”

Smooth Voice spoke. “Let her fuck you – but face the bottom of the bed.” A click emanated from the computer in time with a flare of light. Two women filled the chat screen. One blonde. One brunette.

Both naked.

“Now, Baby Girl,” the blonde ordered. Her blue eyes sparked across the distance

Hot and cold chills raced along Waverly’s nerves. She reversed position. Got onto her knees. And guided Nicole’s cock into her cunt. It was big. God, so big. “So good, babe.” Waverly rolled her hips. “Oh, yeah. Love your cock, babe. Full.”

“Let me touch you,” Nicole begged. She was always so impatient. Already lifting her hips, trying to drive deep.

“I don’t know, babe. Why don’t you ask our friends?” It was easier to do that now. Waverly could almost feel the brush of the combined gaze over the Internet. It heated her skin until she burned from the inside out.  She wanted nothing more than to give Nicole free rein. Wanted it like never before.

Meeting the blonde’s gaze was simple. Waverly fell into the blazing blue.

“No touching without permission,” the woman said. Her smirk drew an answering giggle from Waverly. Nicole was in so much trouble now. The blonde wasn’t going to give in to Nicole’s patented pout or melted-chocolate gaze.

A frustrated groan announced Nicole’s comprehension of the situation. “I want…I want to touch her.”

Matching chuckles filled the room. “It don’t work that way,” the huskier voice said. “You want action? You’re gonna have to convince the witch you might die without it.”

“In other words, babe, beg,” Waverly translated. She clenched around the cock. Suddenly as impatient as Nicole for more. “You can do it.” Waverly rose up then dropped down. Leaned forward so that Nicole got a better view of her ass as she fucked herself.

Nerves and need turned Nicole’s voice into a ragged, stuttering mess. “Please…I need..Let me t-touch…”

“Good girl. OK. Can you lean up for me, Officer?” the Witch asked.

“Yes!” Waverly cried out as Nicole sat up, shifting the cock and hitting _all_ the right spots. “Fuck, babe.”

Heavy breathing, Nicole’s and Waverly’s and the two women on the screen… “Pinch her nipples.” Waverly was too far gone to register which of the women spoke now.

Callused skin dragged across Waverly’s chest. Cupped her boobs. “Ah! Fuck!” Sharp pain followed by nothing but pleasure. Nicole knew just how to turn Waverly’s crank. The pressure didn’t ease. Only grew tighter. Sharper. The bed dropped out from under her.

Waverly didn’t care about their audience. Didn’t care about waiting or putting on a show now. She simply wanted.  Her thighs ached from strain as she rose until only the tip of Nicole’s cock remained in her cunt – and then slammed back down until the tip brushed against her cervix.

Nicole’s grunts of effort and a husky voice pleading, “T…Fuck! Don’t stop.”

Grinding down, Waverly rubbed her clit against the rough fabric of Nicole’s uniform pants. Her legs shook. She reached up, pressed her hands over Nicole’s in a wordless demand. Her fingers joined Nicole’s around her nipples. Hothothotpainpleasure. It eclipsed everything.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Nicole said. Her lips brushed Waverly’s neck. “I can feel you. Feel you clenching around my cock.”

Waverly clenched at that voice. Nicole’s confident cop voice. She couldn’t…couldn’t… She shattered into a million, cum-soaked pieces. Nicole bucked and shivered under her, reaching her own climax. Only their combined hold on her breasts kept Waverly from collapsing.

“I’ve got you, baby girl. Come on,” Nicole whispered. “I’ve got you.” Her grip gentled and her hands slid to Waverly’s hips. “Kneel up. Climb off.” Little by little, with Nicole’s help, Waverly rose up and fell to one side.

Nestling into Nicole’s side, Waverly glanced at the computer. The brunette was crawling out from between the Witch’s thighs, face shiny with cum. “Same time next week?” she asked. They’d have to find another way to get Wynonna out of the house. She couldn’t call in another anonymous tip about a Revenant sighting.


End file.
